John Hamish Watson
by EDLM
Summary: La vida de John en un sumario y una historia final de su primer encuentro muy cercano con Sherlock.


**John Hamish Watson**

Cuando una persona es todavía joven quiere tener las más hermosas aventuras, los sueños hechos realidad al día siguiente, el amor de su vida esperando en la puerta, noches de pasión y una vida llena de lujos y alegrías. Nunca resulta así, siempre habrá un momento en el que la realidad te dé un puñetazo en la cara después de patearte. Ya me llegó este golpe antes de los demás, llegué a mi realidad cuando no la quería todavía. Ahora ya tengo treinta y tres años de edad y creo que es momento de escribirle a alguien más lo que me pasa.

Pero primero hay que conocerme.

Mi nombre completo es John Hamish Watson, un placer.

Donde crecí, cómo y con quién salí no es interesante, no lo considero así, así que me lo salto. Estudié la profesión de medicina exactamente a los diecinueve años, tenía pensado estudiar esa carrera desde los catorce, así que no fue mucho pensar en eso. El problema fue mi situación económica, mi padre era totalmente indiferente hacia mí y mi hermana seguía viviendo la vida fácil sacándole sin querer todo el dinero a mi padre. Solo pude estudiar pocos años en Barts, en Londres, terminé la carrera pero quería algo más que eso. No podía meterme de nuevo a estudiar si no conseguía dinero, eso está claro, me enlisté en el ejército, trabajé y estudié al mismo tiempo, recibía comida y vivienda y agradecí la nueva vida que me llegó, diferente a la de Londres pero esta me llenaba. Conocí personas que se convirtieron importantes para mí, mujeres, niños y hombres por igual llegaban al hospital. Donde yo trabajaba era un lugar gratuito y abierto a los civiles así que siempre teníamos pacientes, pero aun así seguía trabajando para mi país. Materias de mi estudio era la situación corporal, hacíamos muchos ejercicios de entrenamiento, trabajábamos bajo presión constante, con gritos siempre, pero esto me dio disciplina. Me preparé todo lo que pude y más, soy un doctor del ejército. Subí de rango. Tenía en claro que si llegaba una guerra tendría que ir.

Llegó aproximadamente cinco años después.

Yo ya tenía veintiséis años de edad. Ya era un adulto profesional con una perspectiva de la vida real. Me enviaron a Afganistán. Guerra constante siempre. Yo ya había salvado –y perdido- vidas con heridas de balas, misiles y explosiones. Trabajé en campo abierto un par de meses. Pero ahora me dedicaría a vivir ahí. Me despedí de mis compañeros sabiendo que tenía por delante algo totalmente nuevo e incluso sabiendo que tal vez no podría volver.

Nos obligábamos todos a vivir con miedo, sin miedo no estábamos atentos y si no lo estábamos probablemente significaría otra vida que se va de este mundo. Mierda, lo acepto, fue horrible. Los horrores me daban pesadillas en la noche y seguía viéndolas en plena luz del sol. La muerte no respeta edad, sexo, condiciones, pensamientos, nada, me di cuenta de eso de una manera dura, cuando un pequeño niño sufría en un callejón, un pequeño niño que su único pecado fue nacer en el lugar donde nació una guerra. Estaba sufriendo, moribundo, no tenía el brazo derecho y los jirones de carne roja atraían a las moscas. Tenía algunos nueve años, con piel tostada por el sol y manchas rojas de sangre en su playera. Hubo una explosión en el día y él fue uno de los que recibieron el impacto. Le vi ahí, llorando lágrimas que se secaron hace tiempo, me quedé en un shock y una apuñalada me llegó al pecho, me acerqué corriendo y me hinqué a él, balas me rozaban los oídos tratando de alcanzar en un momento mi cabeza. No se percató de mí, seguía con sus ojos adormilados, preparado. Le revisé, ya no lo podía salvar, perdió demasiada sangre pero sabía que seguía consiente del dolor. Saqué una jeringa de mi mochila y de unos bolsillos delanteros saqué una botellita de insulina. Llené toda la jeringa con el líquido y se lo administré en el cuello. Máximo unos tres minutos. Murió sin dolor, con paz. Soñé con él por mucho tiempo. A veces estaba muriendo y en otras corría jugando con otros niños, tenía los dos brazos. Me veía y me saludaba, reía y corría. Me alegraba. Sí, me alegraba ver algo que nunca pasó.

Afganistán, di lo mejor de mí, mis mejores sonrisas y mis mejores lágrimas, las que vienen de corazón.

Amigos míos murieron, la mayoría no fueron enterrados. No me imagino lo que pudieron sufrir las esposas, hijos y padres al que les llegaban ataúdes vacíos. La guerra no les dejaba ver su cara por última vez.

Pasaron cuatro años, me acostumbré a una vida que nadie debería de acostumbrarse.

Hay algo que quiero recalcar aquí. Es bastante obvio que no había mujeres donde yo me encontraba, yo trabajaba en el campo, las mujeres se instalaron en partes alejadas cuidando de los pacientes, yo me encargaba a sacar las balas recién recibidas al cuerpo, yo detenía los sangrados y sostuve armas con mis manos. Dormía junto a hombres con o sin familia, de o no de mi rango, mayores o menores. Nos convertimos en una familia. Casas de campaña distribuidas por todos lados y compartidas por dos. Mi compañero se llamaba Armando, un joven latino de cuerpo fuerte, se parecía a mí a excepción de que era más alto. Pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel. Con un sentido del humor bastante bueno y enérgico en batalla, tenía tres hijos esperando en casa.

Con él tuve algo así a un romance, digo romance porque no me gusta como suenan las palabras; "Amigos con derecho" no éramos amigos, solo compañeros, no hubo besos solo sexo. Era de esperarse, no fui el único, cuatro años separados de la civilización, sin mujeres, sin privacidad a excepción en las noches. Muchos soldados tenían relaciones con otros, era la única forma de seguir sintiéndose humano. Se podían escuchar gemidos en las noches y en dos noches diferentes fueron los míos.

Solo eso, dos noches de relajación durante cuatro años.

Al principio me importó que fuera un hombre, pero no tenía tiempo para cosas personales, tenía que volver a mi realidad, a mi trabajo. Además no perdí mi virginidad con él, la perdí con Jared, una hermosa pelirroja a los dieciocho años, ella tenía diecisiete y fue bastante enternecedor, fue mi novia por unos meses hasta que se mudó de la ciudad.

En el último año de mi estancia en Afganistán me dispararon. Estaba socorriendo a un cadete y sentí un dolor en mi hombro izquierdo, terminé lo que estaba haciendo y volví a la base. Yo mismo me saqué la bala pero luego me desvanecí.

Desperté al día siguiente en el hospital principal, donde estaban las enfermeras. Me ayudaron durante cuatro semanas, hasta que me dieron de baja, estaba herido, ya habían reclutado a otras personas y ya había cumplido con mi deber. La guerra estaba acabando y me sentí aliviado. Me despedí con honores junto con otros, Harriet aplaudía vivazmente sin su esposa Clara a su lado.

Regresé a Londres, donde crecí por un buen tiempo, en mi mente vinieron buenos recuerdos. Me dieron órdenes de ir con una psiquiatra al igual que los demás retirados. Obtuve una cojera en mi pierna derecha, punzadas de dolor en mi mano izquierda con temblores incontrolables, un desorden alimenticio nivel uno y pesadillas. Esto más que otra cosa. Mi psiquiatra me ayudaba a no cometer un suicidio. No veía por qué quería evitármelo. Caí en depresión y los antidepresivos empeoraban las cosas.

Me fui al carajo. Mis sueños solo eran pesadillas, nunca se iban.

Pero algo pasó como se suponía que era imposible que pasara y me cambió mi vida. En realidad creo que fue el comienzo de mi vida real, el comienzo de esa vida en la que todos soñamos en un inicio, empecé a vivir una vida civil y me desmoroné y aquí es donde conocí a cierto hombre. El único detective consultor del mundo. Él invento el trabajo.

Estaba en una caminata –recetada- en un jardín cercano al centro, un lugar que a plena luz del día, como en la noche luce hermoso. Árboles y pasto a los alrededores.

Ahí me encontré con Mike un compañero de mi juventud cuando estudié en la universidad, platicamos unos momentos, y después de que haya descubierto mi situación económica –no buena- me aconsejó compartir un piso con alguien. La verdad no me lo creí, sé que muchos hacen eso pero creo que socializar con un soldado retirado, herido y deprimido no era algo que todo el mundo quisiera probar.

"¿Quién me querría como compañero de piso?"

Pregunté en forma burla hacia mí mismo. Mike río, sonrió y me contestó.

"Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso hoy"

Bueno, eso fue algo nuevo para mí. Lo ignoré. Después de una comida amistosa y recuerdos me llevó a Barts para ver las nuevas instalaciones, sin muchas ganas de ir fui, ahí fue mi primer encuentro con él.

Alto. Pelo negro carbón. Voz inesperadamente masculina. Piel nívea.

Supo todo de mí en cuanto le di mi teléfono celular.

"¿Afganistán o Irak?"

Le oí decir, como si fuera una pregunta corriente que todo el jodido mundo me dice, como; ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Asombroso.

Un poco perplejo pero no asustado, atraído quizás. Mike estaba evitando el tema de mi vida en Afganistán y este hombre llega, como si no me viera con problema alguno –siendo que yo tengo muchos- Bueno, me interesó en muchos aspectos. Primero: ¿Cómo supo que estuve en campo abierto en una de sus dos opciones? ¿Alguien le había hablado de mí? ¿Ya nos conocíamos?, no eso no, recordaría esos ojos color infinito.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y en menos de cuatro minutos acordamos –por decirlo así- ver un piso. Me dio la dirección y con esto su nombre.

Sherlock Holmes.

Así empezó todo, como ya sabrán. Una amistad que no me esperaba, y que en verdad no pensaba merecer.

Así empezó mi nueva vida igual de emocionante que la anterior. Y así empecé a sentir de nuevo.

Una tarde tranquila. Una tarde igual de tranquila como en las últimas dos semanas. Sherlock se estaba volviendo loco y no tardaría en hacer explotar algo, por eso llegué apurado a casa de la clínica, esperando no ver sangre en la cocina u oler el penetrante olor del tabaco que , con mucho esfuerzo, Sherlock no lo ha tocado en dos meses. Abrí la puerta y entré al recibidor, Sherlock estaba acostado boca arriba en el suelo, con los brazos levantados sosteniendo una revista de jardinería, leyéndola y expresando caso omiso de que me haya escuchado llegar.

"Sherlock, ¿Hay algo nuevo?"

Un saludo sin serlo realmente. Un poco aliviado al no ver algún cadáver. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, caminé hacia mi sillón y puse mi maletín en él. No recibí respuesta así que supuse que no quería hablar. Voltee a verlo unos momentos, me quité mi chaqueta, la aventé hacia su sillón (llamó la mirada de Sherlock unos instantes, pero en seguida volvió a su lectura). Me senté y me agaché para quitarme mis zapatos. Fue un día duro y me quería relajar. Terminé con el par y me voltee a sacar mi laptop.

Dos semanas sin ningún caso, me disculpé con mis seguidores del blog. Luego leí las noticias en línea y me puse al corriente de una serie de televisión que me agrada. Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos y escuché una voz. Un poco ronca por la posición del cuerpo acostado.

"Las abejas solo tienen una reina en su vida, no aceptan a las de las otras colmenas. Las obreras trabajan todo el tiempo para hacerla complacer, y no es que las abejas tengan una vida larga, el promedio de las obreras es de ochenta y cinco días y durante ese tiempo son esclavizadas por decisión propia, idiotas"

Como en muchas ocasiones, no sé qué contestar a su espontaneo tema. Un simple "Oh" sale de mis labios.

"Creo que si se dieran cuenta podrían ellas matar a su reina y seguir viviendo, pero ahora libres"

"Y vas a trabajar con eso, un experimento, supongo."

"No, las abejas son unos seres perfectos, John. No me entrometeré en su naturaleza"

"Claro, lo lamento, no lo pensé"

"Obviamente"

Su costumbre de ofenderme sin previo aviso siempre es molesta, separo mi vista del monitor y lo veo.

"No hay necesidad de eso"

Me ve de vuelta.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Decirme idiota siempre"

"Sabes que prácticamente todo el mundo es idiota John, pero, si te hace sentir mejor, tú lo eres menos que otros"

No tiene sentido seguir con eso. Nunca se arrepiente en serio. Dejé mis ojos posados en los de él un momento para luego llevarlos al capítulo treinta y uno temporada cuatro de Whose Line.

Pasaron algunos tres minutos, con el rabillo de mi ojo derecho veo a Sherlock levantarse con un salto, camina hacia donde estoy yo y se sienta en su sillón. Cruza las piernas, se recarga con su codo y apoya su cabeza en su mano derecha.

"Supongo que estás enojado"

Exhalo pesadamente.

"No"

"Si"

"Irritado"

"Es un sinónimo"

"Me importa un carajo los sinónimos"

Algo que tengo es hablar como quiera, sencillo, como una persona normal, maldigo y cuando lo hago Sherlock pierde un punto a su favor, él no puede hablar con injurias.

Terminé de ver el capítulo sin ninguna interrupción.

Cerré la laptop y la puse en la mesilla de en frente. Vibró mi celular, un mensaje. Sherlock no se movió en ningún momento y sigue mis movimientos con su mirada. Soy un experimento siempre.

El mensaje es de Sarah.

_John, la clínica está en reparaciones. Hasta el martes podemos volver, por mientras aceptarán a los pacientes en el centro pero contrataron a otros médicos. Supongo que tenemos vacaciones forzadas, cuando quieras puedes venir a comer :) –Sarah._

Sonrío ante su invitación. Le estaba contestando un simple "Gracias, me encantaría" cuando recordé la existencia de Sherlock.

"Era Sarah"

"¿Um?, sí."

Enviar. Sherlock se levanta de su sillón y va a la cocina. Yo hago lo mismo, abro el refrigerador. Bendito sea. Ya quitó la nariz con perforaciones. Sherlock se pone a estudiar algo con su microscopio. Al parecer no es importante o lo demasiado interesante. Quita el microscopio y recuesta su cabeza en la mesa. Son las nueve cuarenta y nunca se quitó sus pijamas.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?"

"No"

"Pan blanco o negro"

"No quiero"

"Blanco será"

Un refunfuño sale de las cuerdas vocales de Sherlock. Unos simples emparedados con jamón. Sé que probablemente no haya comido nada en el día, así que le hice tres y para mí dos.

Los coloqué en platos, y los llevé a la mesa, uno en frente de él y el otro en frente. En estas situaciones me gusta rectificar que coma, en una ocasión tiró la sopa a la basura.

Preparé agua caliente y cuando volví para llenar las tazas ya solo había un sándwich en el plato de Sherlock. Coloqué el frasco de café y otro de té en el centro de la mesa, junto con la azúcar y dos cucharitas. Me senté delante de Sherlock y empecé a comer.

Probablemente sería mi imaginación, pero Sherlock se lamía mucho los labios.

Lo miré fijamente en el transcurso de un emparedado completo. Si, cierto, se está lamiendo mucho la boca.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Pregunté. Tal vez trató de crear una crema nueva y le irritó o el idiota se lastimó sin darse cuenta.

No recibí respuesta.

Está comiendo, es por eso. Pasaron unos minutos y le hablé de mi día. Empecé a hablarle sobre una muchacha que llegó a la clínica enfadada. Probablemente sin familia y ya con hijos. Se tragó unas monedas y las necesitaba para comprarse otra bolsita de marihuana. Me sentí mal por ella, pero todo fue como una actuación en un circo. Sherlock mostró poco interés pero le seguí contando.

"Al final tuve que platicarle sobre los daños de la marihuana en el organismo, pero al parecer no le gustó, se levantó y me dio una bofetada, me gritó muchas cosas y se fue dando un portazo, la pobre no sabía que había un oficial esperando una consulta y se la llevaron a la jefatura de menores"

"¿Bofetada?"

"Si, casi me tumba de la silla"

"¿Cuántos años tenía?"

"Algunos quince"

En los labios de Sherlock apareció una sonrisa. Él ya no tenía comida en su plato y yo ya estaba acabando.

"Supongo que alguien me ganó"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Darte una bofetada"

Me desconcertó el vuelco que dio la plática. Me callé unos segundos y volvió la irritación de unos momentos antes.

"¿Quieres darme una bofetada?"

"Siempre he querido hacerlo John"

"Eso quiere decir que estás molesto con migo"

Su sonrisa desapareció de su cara, supongo que al ver mis cejas juntas y mi boca apretada.

Momentos de silencio, como me tranquilizan, uno, dos, tres minutos. Mi rabia se acobardó y se fue. Miré a Sherlock, estaba meditando con sus palmas de las manos juntas debajo de su mentón. Sus ojos me investigaron de arriba abajo. Esas miradas asesinas entre nosotros se volvieron constantes los últimos meses. Una tensión que probablemente es innatural entre amigos.

Sherlock habla.

"No siempre las bofetadas son signo de violencia sentimental en forma de furia, además suena ilógico que yo lo haga por un motivo como ese. Algunas de esa peleas físicas son causadas por momentos más extremos, que supongo que ya los has experimentado"

"¿Momentos extremos?"

"Más bien sensaciones"

Traté de encontrarle sentido a eso pero no pude.

"Explícate Sherlock"

Inhaló fuerte y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Diez segundos y me contestó

"Excitación"

Se levantó de su silla rodeó la mesa. Mi cara probablemente era la confusión personificada en persona. Llegó hasta mi lado izquierdo y al levantar la vista para verlo se acercó.

Me besó.

Lo besé.


End file.
